A Road Less Travelled
by trekfan12
Summary: JackEnnisRandall this is a fantasy story, my first ever menage. Please be kind.


A Road Less Travelled

Disclaimer these characters belong to Annie, I am only taking them out for a little while and don't mean to hurt em none.

This is a very different kind of story then what I have been writing. I just had this fantasy in my head and decided to go for it. It is an AU AU, a fantasy.

So fasten your seatbelts it's gonna get a little bumpy

Ennis had told Jack once that the only traveling he did was around a coffeepot looking for the handle.

But here he was in Texas with him, he couldn't believe it when he got a phone call from the Prairie motel out on route 83. They decided to meet at a diner, Jack came in and spotted Ennis sitting at a booth in corner. He sat down opposite Ennis.

"Hi Ennis," he said awkwardly.

"Hi Jack," Ennis took a sip from the cup of coffee he'd been nursing waiting nervously for Jack to show up.

A waitress came along and asked Jack if he wanted something and he ordered coffee too for now.

"Ennis, not that I'm not glad to see ya, but what the hell are ya doin down here in Texas? You told me the only traveling you ever did was going around the coffee pot looking for the handle."

"Well, bud, I got to missing you so bad and after I done seen this in the paper I just don't know what took over me. It's like I was one of them robots and before I knew it I found myself down here." Ennis took out a newspaper article out of his pocket and handed it to Jack. Jack carefully opened it and looked at the story. It was about two childhood friends who went their separate ways after high school. One went away to college on a football scholarship and the other got drafted did his tour and came back but had a hard time adjusting. The two friends met up again at the town fair and they agreed to keep in touch. They set a date to get together every year and go fishing and try to see each other during the holidays. In between those times they'd stay in touch either calling or writing letters. Then one day the veteran noticed the letters had stopped coming and he decided to call. He found out his friend was making the long drive from California to Indiana to surprise him for his birthday and he got a flat, he was in the middle of fixing it when he was hit by a car and killed instantly. They found the birthday gift and gave it to the veteran, turned out it was one of his old high school football jerseys that he wanted him to have.

"After I read that I just had to come see ya. Just kept thinkin what if ya died and I never saw ya again."

"What about yer work, the girls?" Jack asked.

"Things at the ranch were slow so I figured I'd take a week or two ta see ya. Alma took the girls to see her cousins in Casper, they're having some kinda family reunion so she'll be gone for at least a week."

"So you're all mine?"

"Yep I'm all yours."

"Well I could take some time off from the farm equipment business. I know a place, a friend of mine has a cabin on Lake Kemp, about 2 hours from here. He lets me and Bobby use it whenever he's not there." He lied to Ennis, the cabin belonged to Randall and the only ones that used that cabin were he and Randall whenever they would get together. "I'll call him and ask if I could use it, okay?"

"Yeah okay, bud."

Jack agreed to meet up with Ennis in the morning at the hotel and he could follow Jack to the cabin.

Later after Jack got back to the office he called Randall, "Look Randall, I'm sorry. I know we had plans this weekend but I didn't know Ennis was going to show up, he's never left Wyoming before." Jack had started seeing Randall, they realized they were both lonely and wanted companionship. After the dinner with the wives Randall had invited Jack to come to his cabin on Lake Kemp to go fishing, Jack thought about it. Ennis wasn't going to make any commitments and they weren't going to see each other for months and Jack was feeling lonely and he and Randall started seeing each other, they each knew the relationship was not going anywhere. Randall loved his wife, but he was attracted to Jack.

"So this Ennis fella came down her to chase you down Jack? You must be getting a swelled head having two guys interested in you." Randall imagined what it was like to be with Jack, the last time they kissed. What they did. He couldn't help being curious about Ennis, Jack would sometimes bring his name up. Even yelled it a few times when they had sex.

"Randall I hate to ask but can I borrow your cabin for a few days, I want to have some time with Ennis."

Now he got Randall very curious as to what man had Jack's heart but wouldn't commit to him. Jack had told him a little of their relationship, how Ennis was afraid to go in on a cow and calf operation with him but he just could not quit Ennis no matter how much he wanted to. He loved him.

Randall wanted to see this man for himself. "Sure, Jack, you can borrow the cabin. So where is Ennis staying in the meantime, I can't see him staying with you and Lureen."

"No, Lureen has never met him and she ain't going to this time. Lureen is down in Houston at some sales meeting, she won't be back till the end of next week. Ennis is staying at the Prairie Motel out on route 83."

"Well I'll drop the keys off to you later."

"Thanks so much Randall, I don't know how to repay you."

"Well I think I can think of some way you can repay me." He smiled as he hung up the phone.

Randall knew the manager of the motel, when he told him about an old friend that he heard was staying here and asked for the room number so he could surprise him he didn't have a bit of trouble finding out he was staying in room 17. And that Ennis had already asked the manager if there were any good places to eat and he directed him to the tavern across the street.

Randall waited in his truck for Ennis to come out and it didn't take long before the lanky cowboy was making his way across the street to the tavern. Randall took a good look at him in the dimming sunset light. From a distance he saw an attractive man with dirty blonde hair and a strut that told you he wasn't a businessman, it told you he led a rough life. You could tell that by the clothes he was wearing he wasn't rich.

He followed him into the tavern and took a seat where he could take a better look at Ennis without Ennis knowing. Dirty blonde hair, chiseled features he could see what attracted Jack at a glance. He could see others in the bar checking him out, especially the women. A thought came to him, something that he debated long and hard with his conscience about but some dark side of him took over and before he knew it he was sitting next to Ennis. "Bartender I want to buy a round for everyone."

The bartender came over an asked "What's the occasion."

"I just got a raise and I want to celebrate."

The bartender put a beer in front of Ennis who looked at it like it was a strange lifeform.

"Drink up, friend, it's on me." He looked into those deep-set brown eyes and felt himself lost in them for a few moments.

Ennis wouldn't normally accept but he figured no one knew him here so he politely accepted and drank. When Randall noticed Ennis finishing his drink he signaled the bartender to bring another.

"Hey now you don't gotta do that, I'm still nursing this one."

"I'm feeling real generous, it's not everyday I get some good news. Besides it's just a drink."

One drink led to a few more until Ennis' head was feeling rather woozy and he could barely walk straight.

"Whoa there, boy, let me help ya there." He put Ennis' arm around his shoulder and dragged him outside.

"Where are you staying?" he feigned ignorance.

"Over there room 17," Ennis indicated the motel across the street.

"Okay let me help you to your room." He helped Ennis into his room and at him on the bed. He closed the door behind them then helped Ennis off with his jacket.

"Whatta ya doin?" Ennis feebly pushed Randall away. "Just getting you more comfortable.

Randall had take off his own jacket and sat on the bed next to Ennis. The more he looked at Jack's man the more he understood what he saw in him. He couldn't help combing his hands through the thick dirty blonde locks.

"You're one handsome cowboy you know that Ennis, I can tell what Jack sees in you." Randall unzipped his own pants and then unzipped Ennis.

Ennis was wondering how this stranger knew his name or Jack for that matter, but he was too groggy to think straight. "Shhhhtop that." Ennis was too drunk to offer much resistance when Randall pushed him on his stomach and pulled his pants down around his ankles.

"I'm sorry, but I can't resist it's like you got some kind of spell on me boy." Randall took out a tube of lube and put some on his cock then put some on his finger and inserted it into Ennis who flinched at the invasion.

"You sure are tight, I bet you are a virgin. I know Jack likes to bottom. So this is your first time." He smiled "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Randall straddled Ennis and slowly pushed his way in, his long length disappearing into Ennis.

Ennis groaned as Randall filled him slowly then after a few moments started to thrust into him. Ennis had his eyes closed and in his drunken fog thought it was Jack inside him. And began to move in concert to the thrusts. "Oh yeah, mmmmmm yeah Jack oh gawd mmmmmmm JACK!" he felt himself cum all over the sheets and felt Randall cum in his ass too. He passed out after that and Randall pulled out. Feeling very guilty for what he did to Ennis. When Randall was with Jack he'd call out Ennis name and now that he'd had Ennis it was Jack that was in his thoughts.

He covered Ennis and quietly left the hotel room.

Ennis opened his eyes, his head felt like it was going to fall off his body. He slowly moved his legs and saw his pants were down around his knees. The last time he was in this condition was when he and Jack went at it for the first time in the tent. But Jack wasn't here, he stumbled out of bed and took a shower. When he came out he was toweling his hair when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Ennis," jack greeted him, he motioned Jack into the room then glanced outside to make sure the coast was clear.

"You okay?" Jack noticed the glassy eyes and the room smelled like sex.

"Yeah, just drank too much last night."

"Are you gonna be okay to drive, I figured you'd wanna have your truck with ya. You can follow me up to the cabin."

"Yeah, I just gotta get me some coffee and breakfast."

"I ain't ate either let's go to Denny's it's on the way."

Ennis stopped at the front desk and dropped off the keys. "So did Randall stop by to see you?" the manager asked Ennis.

"What?"

"Randall, came by last night told me he was an old friend of yours. Wanted to surprise you so I told him what room you were in. I hope you didn't mind. Me and Randall are friends and I know he likes to keep in touch with everyone."

Ennis just looked at the manager like he had five heads and then felt like the room was spinning. He ran out of there as fast as he could.

"Ennis ya okay?" Jack saw the look on Ennis' face.

"Yeah, let's get out of here okay." Ennis got into his truck and Jack got in front of him in his and Ennis followed him. He kept thinking this had to be a mistake, it was a dream. 'Randall' he seemed to remember Jack mentioning a Randall that he knew in Texas. 'Just what happened last night?' All Ennis could recall was meeting Randall in the bar, him buying drinks and then waking up this morning in bed with his pants down. 'He couldn't have, did he?' Now that he thought about it his ass did feel sore. 'He didn't' Ennis kept repeating to himself. He'd never even met Randall before, unless Jack talked about him to Randall when they would meet and. Ennis didn't want think what he and Randall did. It only made him angry.

In the twenty years he and Jack were apart that Ennis would go out with his co- workers and hang out in bars and sometimes be looking at other guys, this he'd never admit to Jack. Jack had mentioned to him once that he had people checking him out, though Jack had said women would check him out but he had a sneaking suspicion he also meant men. He would never admit to what an ego boost this was for him.

Jack stopped the truck at Denny's and they had breakfast. They ate in silence and Ennis was in deep thought over what did happen last night that he never heard Jack calling him.

"ENNIS!" he called him for the umpteenth time.

"Huh whut?" Ennis focussed his attention on Jack.

"You were staring off into space. I wanted to know if you're ready to leave."

"Yeah, sorry bud, was just thinkin on something. Yeah I'm ready."

They headed out to the cabin and Jack showed him around. The cabin was on Lake Kemp, you could see the lake from the house. It had a deck leading right to the water and Jack took Ennis on a tour. When they got to the deck Jack couldn't resist taking Ennis' face in his hands and kissing him passionately.

Ennis returned the favor and his tongue went into Jack's mouth. They held each other tightly.

What the lovers didn't know was that they were not alone. Randall had followed them up and had parked his truck out of the way so it could not be seen and was watching them from the woods. He was getting very turned on by the action.

Ennis broke the kiss and moved away from Jack.

"What's wrong, Ennis?"

"Jack I gotta ask, just how close were you and Randall? I know we vowed never to talk about Mexico, but did you two, did it mean more to you than us?"

Jack grabbed Ennis' hands and looked him square in the eye. "Ennis no one has EVER meant anything to me like you have. You are the most important person in my life and no one can ever replace you in my heart." He kissed Ennis again and took him by the hand and led him back to the cabin.

Before they knew it they were naked in the bedroom. Jack was running his hands up and down Ennis' body, his lips were on his mouth, his tongue exploring inside Ennis' mouth. "Uh Jack," he moaned when he felt Jack's mouth on his neck, kissing and biting while his hand was roaming down his chest, to his stomach and then his cock was covered by Jack's palm. He was rubbing him his thick phallus coming to attention.

"Like that huh, cowboy? Oh yeah you're so big." Jack's hot breath whispered into Ennis' ear, as the rubbing became more persistent. Jack pushed him onto the bed and was on top of Ennis, his palm still rubbing him hard. "I want ya, Ennis. I want you so bad." Jack got a bottle of K-Y jelly from the draw and put some on his cock. "I need to be inside ya, Ennis. I'll go slow, make it real good for you cowboy."

Randall had sneaked into the cabin and was watching them from a hidden alcove and had his shirt open and his own pants unbuttoned. His hand was on his cock, which was standing stiffly at attention. He watched as Jack had Ennis on his back and had straddled him. His large cock was slowly entering Ennis. They were staring at one another and Ennis grabbed Jack by the back of the head and pulled him down so they could lock lips. Their mouths grinding against each other in time to Jack's thrusts.

"Oh Jack, mmmmm," Ennis felt a feeling of déjà vu but couldn't place it, like a cock had already been this route before. He didn't have time for much thinking since his mind went to mush and his body was on fire. His legs went up and surrounded Jack's waist and his foot was on Jack's buttock pulling him closer.

"Oh Ennis, mmmmmmm," he was kissing Ennis' neck and then bit into the skin just above the shoulder, marking Ennis. Claiming him.

Randall watched all this and his hand was trying to match the rhythm of the two lovers. His cock was so hard.

Ennis came on Jack's stomach and a few minutes later Jack's hot cum was filling Ennis.

"Oh, oh gawd, Jack." He wrapped his hands around Jack and didn't want him to leave.

The lovers were basking in the afterglow when Randall carefully came out of his hiding spot.

"Hello Jack." Randall looked at them, his cock still standing at attention.

"Randall!" they both yelled simultaneously, sitting up in bed.

"Yeah, when ya asked me to borrow my cabin Jack I just couldn't resist coming up here to see what Ennis looked like. Well I found out last night when I met him in that bar."

"Then the manager at the hotel was telling the truth? You did ask about me and followed me?"

"Yep, Jack told me a little about you, heck he even would call out your name whenever we were, well ya know. Ennis, Ennis, Ennis, that's all I've heard the past two years." He moved to the bed and sat beside the two lovers.

"I just was so curious I had to know what all the fuss was about. I can sure see what it is you like about him, Jack." Randall looked at Ennis. "Sure is a looker. But then so are you Jack."

"Look I know this is a lot to ask, never did this before. Never thought I would want to. But I know I'll probably never have Jack again after this. I can see what the two of you have together. I've never seen such passion, not even with my wife Lashawn. Do you think that you can share some of what you two have with me." He looked meaningfully at Jack. "Maybe a farewell fuck?" he ran his hand on Jack's shoulder and then looked at Ennis.

"You was in my room last night weren't you?" Ennis asked him.

"Yeah, you got drunk so I helped you back to your room."

"Is that all you did to him?" Jack remembered the smell of sex.

"Well I was a little drunk too and well Jack just look at him. He's irresistible. I couldn't help myself." He leaned over and kissed Ennis. Jack pulled Randall off and looked him in the eye. "You see that," he pointed to the mark on Ennis neck. "He's mine Randall. You had no right to touch him."

"I'm sorry Jack but I guess we both did things we wouldn't have done cold sober." Randall grabbed Jack and kissed him his gaze went over to Ennis who had the fire of jealousy in his eyes. Jack pulled his lips away from Randall.

"I wouldn't be jealous, Ennis. I'm the one who is jealous of what you two have together. Jack and I have nothing together. The few times we got together I'd hear him screaming your name. I just had to see what my competition was like. Though there isn't any competition. Jack is yours. I know there is no future with Jack. I already told him I have Lashawn, I have to live with what I got. All I ask is for tonight. Can't you guys just give me tonight, something that I can remember for the rest of my life?"

Randall bent over and planted a major lip lock on Ennis, Jack could see the shocked look on Ennis' face and him trying to push Randall away. Jack pulled him off. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Something I wanted to do last night. Jack you're the dreamer, didn't you ever fantasize about this. Ever wonder what a threesome was like? Come on you only live once. I know I have no chance with you, Jack. Why would you want me when you can get a piece of this." Randall pulled the sheet away from Ennis' naked body.

Jack looked over at Ennis, their eyes met then they looked at Randall.

Ennis was at a loss, he was shy with Jack and often he followed Jack's lead, now with Randall wanting a threesome he didn't know what to think.

Jack looked at Ennis, a silent assent was given. He lay down next to Ennis and pulled the cowboy onto his back and began kissing him, his tongue plunging into his mouth. Randall moved to lay on Ennis' other side and put his hand on his chest, then his mouth found a nipple and he started to suck on it. Ennis started to squirm but Jack held him still. Jack's hand traveled slowly down Ennis' body to his groin and combed through his thick hair and the fingers found his cock. It was twitched in the palm of Jack's warm hand as the size was quickly increasing at the gentle touches it was receiving. Jack rolled Ennis onto his side towards him, letting Randall settle behind him. Ennis moaned when he felt Randall's hand snake between his legs and fondle his balls. His other hand joined Jack's on Ennis' cock.

"Like being sandwiched between two men, Ennis?" he licked Ennis' earlobe before he took it in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Love ya Ennis," Jack continued kissing Ennis and rubbing his cock, his finger rubbing the leaking tip. Ennis wrapped his arms around Jack and thrust his cock into his lover's hand. He felt Randall put a finger into him, and he stiffened up.

"Easy Ennis want to get you all loose for Jack."

Ennis' mouth was too occupied with Jack's tongue for him to say anything, or to protest if he had a mind to. Which at this point he didn't, Randall put another finger into him and Ennis' body pushed back onto the fingers and forward onto Jack's hand that was pumping him.

"That a boy, you feel so hot. So hot Ennis," Randall's hot breath blew into his ear. "Does it feel good, feel your cock in Jack's hand? Feel him pumping you, trying to get at all the good stuff inside ya?" he kept whispering into Ennis' ear and sucking his earlobe into his mouth. Then he kissed the nape of his neck and down to his shoulders. He could see all the love bites Jack had given to Ennis, there was no doubt this cowboy was already taken. He began licking his way across Ennis' shoulder blades and to the area right under his arm. Jack has his left arm across Ennis' shoulders supporting his back and head. Ennis had broken the kiss so he could catch his breath but he wasn't really able to with the two men's hands roaming all over his body. Randall kissed and licked his way down to Ennis' groin where he met up with Jack's hand, his thumb was rubbing the tip. Randall licked Jack's thumb and sucked it into his mouth, and then he licked the tip of Ennis' wet cock with his tongue licking all the pre-cum off.

"Mmm mighty tasty there boy, I think I want more of this here." He opened his mouth and slowly drew Ennis into his warm mouth. Randall stopped sucking and grabbed Jack's head and kissed him, Jack could taste Ennis in his mouth. They broke their kiss and looked at each other turned their attention back to Ennis who was sweaty, breathing hard and his eyes were dark with passion. They gently pulled his legs apart and Randall went back to sucking on Ennis' cock while Jack settled between Ennis' legs and sucked on his balls. Then he pulled Ennis' legs wider apart and his tongue found the dark cleft and the channel and plunged in, Ennis arched his back and that drove his cock deeper into Randall's mouth. Randall pulled Ennis towards him and Jack moved behind Ennis until his chest pressed against his back.

"Oh gawd," he tilted his head back until it rested on Jack's shoulder.

"Like this cowboy, all the attention you're getting." He wrapped his arms around Ennis' chest and pulled him back against his cock. He slowly guided his cock to Ennis' entrance. Randall had given him the K-Y jelly and he had put some on his cock and slide slowly into Ennis. Randall stopped while Jack's cock was sliding in.

"Fits like a glove don't it Jack? Like you're two pieces of a puzzle finally joined together huh?"

"OH yeah, like a tight fittin glove." Jack was leaning his forehead against Ennis' back, it was tight and he wanted to thrust hard and had to hold himself from plunging in. "Ya okay Ennis?"

"Yeah," he grunted "Ya gonna move there Jack?" he wanted him to start thrusting.

"Oh yeah, cowboy I'm gonna ride ya good." Jack began thrusting and Ennis was matching his movements. "Oh so this feels so good, so good Ennis." He thrust harder and deeper. He switched positions and with each stroke he was hitting Ennis' prostate. Randall watched Jack's cock disappear into Ennis and pulled Ennis' cheeks open so Jack could go even deeper into him.

"Oh yeah ride em Jack, ride em." Randall was enthralled watching the two men thrusting against each other. "Oh yeah look at that cock go in and out, in and out. Faster Jack, go faster." Randall smacked Ennis' ass.

"Oh, fuck! FUCK!" Ennis was fisting the sheets and his head was buried in the pillow. Randall grabbed Ennis' face and kissed him thrusting his tongue into his mouth. His hand grabbed his cock and pumped the engorged organ.

"Cum Ennis, cum for us. I want to taste ya, you taste so good I gotta have me some of ya." Randall licked Ennis' ear before he descended to his cock. Now Ennis was trapped between Jack's huge cock thrusting into him and Randall's assault on his cock.

"Cum for me cowboy, Randall looks like he's hungry go on and feed em." Jack turned Ennis' face and kissed him. Jack heard him moan and his anal muscles clamped on his cock and that was Jack's undoing. He emptied his cum into Ennis' channel, filling him with his hot juices. A few moments later Ennis emptied himself into Randall's hungry mouth. Randall busied himself licking off all the cum off Ennis' cock and then pressed his chest against Ennis' he reached behind Ennis and kissed Jack, this time he fed Jack some of Ennis' cum he reserved in his mouth. "I didn't want you to miss out on the best tasting man I've come across." Then Randall kissed Ennis and rubbed his cock against Ennis, his hands coming around his shoulders and Ennis returned the embrace and the kiss deepened. Randall felt Ennis rubbing his cock against his and at the same time Ennis was rubbing his butt against Jack's cock which was still semi hard.

"Oh yeah, yeah." Randall was breathing hard and ready to cum. "Yeah!" his cum joined Ennis' on their stomachs and on the sheets. Jack's cum squirted between Ennis' cheeks and onto the sheets as well. Ennis fell onto his back and tried to catch his breath. Jack rested his head on his shoulder and together they watched Randall get up and get dressed.

"Well boys this has been fun, but I better leave you two alone now to enjoy the rest of your time together." He kissed Ennis goodbye and then kissed Jack deeply a farewell kiss and then left.

"Well here we are." Jack looked at Ennis.

"Well here we are Jack." Jack felt a hand on his shoulder shaking him.

"Huh?" he slowly opened his eyes, his head had been resting on the seat. He'd fallen asleep. He looked over at Ennis who was in the driver's seat. He suddenly realized he had been dreaming. That he had not been with Randall. In fact he had not seen Randall in about a month. Ennis had come down to Texas and they had agreed to find a rent a cabin to spend time together and to discuss their future.

"Here we are lil darlin. At the cabin you rented for us in Estelline, by the Red River." Ennis found a parked the truck around by the front of the cabin and got out and went to the back to get their bags out. They had taken Jack's truck and found a place to park Ennis so it would be safe.

"Are you going to come help me or are you going to spend all your time in that truck?" Ennis groused at him playfully.

"No cowboy, I'm ready to spend a lifetime with you."

Jack wrapped his arms around Ennis and kissed him. Ennis dropped the bags he was carrying and wrapped his arms around Jack. They reluctantly ended the kiss and picked up their bags and went into the cabin and shut the door behind them.

End


End file.
